The Battle of Light and Dark
by XMytho-LogicX
Summary: AU where Nico and Will are fighting eachother and the camp is a war base and not a camp Sorrry rushed for time, might fix later
1. Chapter 1

The Battle of Light and Dark

The two characters are four years apart

 _Nico di Angelo, seven years old._

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades knew he was disobeying his father.

Staying awake during the daytime was not only difficult, but the one rule he had.

He had shadow-traveled out of his bedroom, out of the Underworld, and into the open Earth.

It was really amazing, the sunrise. He'd never seen something so bright and open.

If only he had someone to share it with.

The light burned his pale skin, but he didn't move. Wishing it could last forever, his lips tilted up by less than half a centimeter. "È bellissimo."

"Maestro Nico! Non dovresti essere qui!"

Sighing, he nodded and followed his dead nanny back to the realm of the deceased.

Maybe he would be able to come back again and sit, when he was older.

 _Will Solace, eleven years old._

 _"_ Will!" Piper laughed, peeking around another tree. "Where are you hiding?"

The son of Apollo grinned. He and his other Demigod friends were playing hide and seek in the forest.

Percy had been the first to be found and soon after everyone but he and Annabeth had been spotted.

Of course she was the daughter of Athena so she would undoubtedly win, but at least he would get second place.

"Found you!" she said, popping her head around his tree.

His ever-present smile widened and he dropped out of the branches with the precision of a warrior.

"Show-off," She laughed. "I'll race you."

The two crouched down ready to take off when they heard a sharp piercing whistle.

"Aw!" the two groaned, trudging back to Chiron, their caretaker.

Few Demigods ever met their parents so he took care of them, training them.

 _Nico di Angelo, twelve years old_

He wasn't there when his sister died.

She and Hades had had a fight so she had left and joined the Hunters of Artemis.

Nico could feel her death, but he hadn't physically been with her.

He scowled, throwing his Mythomagic Zeus statue onto the blue fire.

Apparently she had died by picking up a cursed Hades figurine. For him.

He had been given it; it was the only thing he wouldn't burn.

Nico wouldn't spit on his sister's memory like that, but he couldn't bear to see the cards and countless statues, mocking him.

He had finally agreed to take his position in the war as the Ghost King.

The son of the Underworld would spend all his spare time to get better, to fight harder.

He would avenge his sister's death even if it killed him.

Summoning a warrior Skeleton, he stood up and grabbed his dagger. "Attack me."

 _Will Solace, eighteen years old_

Will Sobbed uncontrollably, his shoulders shaking silently, his face in his bloodied hands.

His hair was messy and his clothes were covered in crimson.

He'd lost another patient. The war was getting to him.

He hated the undead soldiers and their leader, the Ghost King who could raise them faster than the soldiers could cut them down.

He was never the violent type, but if he ever met him, Will promised he would kill him.

Not with a sword or a bow, he wanted to feel the life draining from his body.

Will had a little magic to heal, but he also had powers to destroy.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to use it.

That murderer needed to suffer and he wanted to be the last face he ever saw.

Quickly enough sadness turned to anger.

Will frowned, got to his feet, and walked out to the forest.

H

 _Nico di Angelo, fourteen years old_

Nico panted, sitting down underneath a tree.

He held up his hand, not looking at it, but through it.

The Ghost king was turning into a shadow with every use of any of his powers.

Usually he would Shadow-travel to the Underworld, but he couldn't. It would kill him.

He set his sword against the tree, sighing.

Distracted he didn't hear footsteps approach him and jumped when a blanket was draped over his back.

Staring up in fear, he saw a freckled boy with wild blonde hair and hurt blue eyes.

He had blood in his hair, on his face, and on his hands, but there were obvious tear streaks on his cheeks.

The enemy.

Nico hated himself for being a murderer and seeing the miserable stranger who was kind enough to give _him_ the blanket broke past his two-year barrier.

He broke down, tears running down his face continuously.

"It's okay," he said, crouching down and wrapping his arms around Nico. "You're alright."

The enemy's voice was soft and comforting, like a pillow after a hard day.

Knowing it was wrong but not caring; Nico buried his head in the stranger's bloodied shirt.

"Mi dispiace!" Nico choked out, pulling back.

The human contact was weird and didn't feel right.

He hadn't hugged anyone since...

He hadn't hugged anyone in a long time.

 _Will Solace, eighteen years._

Will ignored the stranger's Italian and helped him up. "Ας πάμε στο νοσοκομείο."

The kid, who was clearly younger than him, looked more like a shadow than a human.

He was small and clearly malnourished. He had intensely pale skin, piercing brown eyes, and shaggy black hair. Will could clearly see the boy's ribs through the blanket and his black skull shirt.

He flinched back in fear; something Will wasn't used to people doing.

Maybe it was a new Demigod who didn't know what they were.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," he said in Greek. "I promise. My name is Will Solace, son of Apollo. I'm a doctor."

The stranger was still crying. He shoved Will away and instantly collapsed in a yelp of pain. He grabbed a black dagger (presumably his) and held it out as if to defend himself, but his eyes shut close and his sword arm fell to the ground.

Sighing softly, Will picked him up and walked back to base.

 _Nico di Angelo, fourteen years old._

Nico's eyes flashed open and he sat up as fast as he could, hitting his head on something hard, and falling back down.

He was in a bed and it was extremely bright.

"You gotta hard head." Will laughed, his eyes twinkling.

Scowling, Nico turned his head away and crossed his arms. "You don't want to be this close to me...Unless you're trying to kill me."

The doctor sighed. "I figured."

"You don't know you're a Demigod."

He scoffed. "Yes, I do. I need to leave."

"You need to stay. Doctor's orders."

He felt like telling him, but to see that smile turn to anger... "O-okay. I'm Nico. Son of- of..."

His throat choked on the word and he couldn't speak.

"It's okay. I don't need to know. You need food." he laughed, nodding to a tray on the side table.

Next to it was a tiny brazier. "McDonald's isn't very healthy, so I got you a kid's meal."

Oblivious to anyone watching, he tore into the box and alternated between eating a fry and tossing another into the fire. "What's this?"

He was holding up a small plastic bag that had something inside. Will tried to hide a laugh. "It's a kid's meal toy."

Hesitantly, he opened the toy and pulled out a small figurine of Athena.

 _Will Solace, eighteen years old._

The instant Nico saw the toy his eyes darkened, and he threw it into the brazier.

"Athena isn't that bad." he chided. "She's really cool."

Nico looked away, but not before Will saw the pain in his eyes.

It had been a mythomagic figurine. It was a really popular card game in the Demigod world.

"Will?" Annabeth asked, opening the tent flap. "Is he awake?"

"Yeah," he replied, turning to Nico. "This is Annabeth Chase. She wants to talk to you about your sword and your symptoms. I've never seen anything like it."

Nico nodded, but glared at the daughter of Athena.  
"Will, could you give us some space?" she asked, frowning.

He nodded slowly, confused by her tone. He flashed a smile to Nico before leaving.

 _Nico di Angelo, fourteen years old._

"D'Angelo, is it?" she asked, critical of everything he was doing.

He snarled and looked away. "Di Angelo."

"Your sword is Stygian iron, a metal only found in the Underworld." She said quietly. "You're the Ghost King, aren't you?"

Nico sat up, trying to get a better defense, and he put his arm in front of him as if to keep her back.

"How old are you?"

"How old are _you?"_

Her frown deepened. "I'd say lower teens. Fourteen, probably. How does someone your age become so powerful? No one has ever actually seen your face."

He scowled at her with a glare that could scare the bravest person, but she only stared back at him. "That death stare won't make me leave. Answer my questions."

She had the persona of someone who gave orders and was used to people listening.

"Piper," she sighed, looking outside. "I need your help."

Another girl walked in, smiling kindly.

Her cheerfulness made Nico feel even angrier and sulky. "Go away."

"Aw, you don't mean that!" She was using Charmspeak on him.

He nodded, dazed.

"Why are you here?"

Even under powerful demigod magic he answered begrudgingly. "Will says I'm sick."

Annabeth nodded as though this lined up with what she'd been told.

"Where did he find you, why did he bring you here?"

"Under a tree in the forest. I was turning into a shadow."

Piper's smile turned into a frown. "Why were you turning into a shadow?

"Using my powers makes me lose contact with the physical world." He explained sullenly. Then he added, "It hurts."

Annabeth's facade of heartlessness dropped and she reached out to comfort him before remembering how many people had died because of him. Her cold expression returned.

"Why do you use your powers if they hurt you?"

Nico looked down and quietly replied. "Father told me to."

Now they had reached the point the two girls were most curious about. "Who is your father?"

"Hades."

 _Will Solace, eighteen years old_

The son of Hades. The Ghost King.

It didn't help that he was very attractive and Will hated him for it.

Despite himself, he couldn't forget the sad look in his eyes when he had seen the Mythomagic figurine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Demibros! Mytho-Logic here with my first update for you_

 _Sorry it took so long and sorry it's short._

 _Life happens, I'll try to do better!_

 _Read on, traveller._

Hades

The god of the Underworld glared at his goblet in anger.

He was not angry that his son was missing, he was furious because his second in command was MIA.

Now he would have to put himself in danger and summon the soldiers himself.

He would have had to eventually since the boy would have turned to shadow as he used his powers.

Hades could always rear more children( Or bring them back from the dead), but he knew none of them would ever be as powerful as Nero.

"Hades?" Persephone purred. "Are you alright?"

Ah, his one solace _(ahhh!No?Sorry)_. She was his only light in this depressing cave.

"Nero is missing. The surviving skeleton warriors came back alone. The child was always so insolent. I'm surprised he is mine," he told her, scowling.

"His name is Nico," she chided. "In Greece he would be fully grown. He can take care of himself. Perhaps it is time to stop trusting Demigods anyways."

"Ouranos, Kronos, Zeus. My dear, godly children are dangerous."

She sighed audibly. "Will I never have children?"

"You are welcome to have demigods."

If Nico had indeed abandoned him, the god would have to devise a truly horrible torture.

Yes

Something worse than death…

Apollo

Apollo grinned, looking down at the Demigods safe in their base.

Annabeth had been a good choice, but it was dangerous to have the son of Hades so close to his son. William was strong and harbored lots of anger, but seeing Nico with him changed things.

Curse Aphrodite and Eros for their pairings.

Was it so much to ask that the Goddess create pairings that helped the war?

So many gods were against Hades, but Apollo was the strongest and had the biggest armies.

He took a bite of ambrosia and smiled.

Yes, he would talk to Athena and create a plan to keep the two apart.

"I will do no such thing brother."

He sighed. "Stay out of my head, sister. William can not get close to Nico."

"You are blind," Athena replied. "Aphrodite has paired the two at my command. The boy is broken and corrupted. Will can cure him. Their bond is strong and once Hades finds out, he will try to separate them. This will be his own pawn will kill him. They simply need time."

She pointed to Will's tent where his son was ordering Nico to use his bed. They were fighting, but there was a glint in Will's eyes that he had never seen before.

"Hypnos has agreed to keep his dreams from him," Athena said. "I have seen them myself and I wonder how the boy is still sane. Hades, his own father, killed his sister and blamed Zeus."

And soon he would take Hades throne.

Aphrodite

The Goddess of love smiled, watching Nico and Will bicker.

She would have them even if Athena hadn't asked her to. They needed each other.

Many would say she was cruel for not caring about war, but they were wrong.

Silena and Beckendorf, two Demigods deeply in love, had died because of her uncle.

She couldn't help but cry; Silena had been her oldest and sweetest daughter.

Hades was evil.

He had to die.

Di Angelo was the key to everything.

Plus who didn't love her ships? _(The Perachel soon?)_

Solangelo would sail.

Many would say she was a useless Goddess, but didn't love conquer all?

She sipped nectar from a champagne glass, smiling.

And when Hades fell she would rule.

The Oracle

Each in their own domain. Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hades.

Each god wanted the throne over all.

Right now they were all working together to fight Hades, but once he was gone, they would turn on each other.

Demigods would be forced to fight their friends.

Apollo was light and the world needed more of it.

Athena was wise and knew all would cherish her rule.

Aphrodite was angry and wanted to prove her power.

Ares loved war and power and knew there his rule would be a bloodbath.

Hades was sick of being pushed aside even though he was the most powerful and he wanted revenge.

No matter who ruled there would be pain, anger, and sorrow.

Something needs to change

The time has come for a prophecy.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico

The son of Hades glared at Will's sleeping form, laying on the floor.

The sunspot didn't even have the brains to fear him or be suspicious.

"Go to sleep and stop watching me," he groaned, without even rolling over.

Stupid boy. Stupid base. Stupid war.

"I'm not watching you. How did you even know I was awake?"

"I'm a doctor, neeks. I make it my business to remember breathing patterns. Besides that, you are. I can feel it. Probably glaring at me."

"Don't call me neeks. It is Ghost King."

Will rolled over, sadness in his eyes. "You're too young to be so sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm frustrated that you weirdos act like I'm one of you."

He shrugged. "In a way you are. You were forced into a position by your godly parent and now you can't escape. I'm sorry."

Groaning, Nico sat up and kicked the demigod with his foot. "You're a dumb sap. I chose this life."

"Then you enjoy death and pain and misery. Even at the cost of your humanity."

"I'm not human, brightboy. I am the son of Hades, I'm nothing but a pawn to be wielded by my father…"

The two stared at each other and something passed between them before Will smiled and he started glaring.

"You sound like one of those brainwashed kids we get in the infirmary from time to time. Get some sleep."

Nico growled animalistically, but didn't argue.

Will

The next morning, he nudged Nico awake, smiling. "Come on deathboy. The pavilion is open."

The boy scowled at him, but threw the blanket off and swung his feet off the side of the bed before yanking them back. "Crowley it's cold!"

"Why did you take your socks off? It's winter!" Will asked, sighing.

The boy looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. He was still wearing his armor. It actually looked like he had slept in it.

"You look like Hades," he sighed, tossing Nico a set of clean clothes. "Get dressed."

Silently, he pulled the curtain closed.

"Dude, it's not like I'm a girl or anything," Will laughed, getting dressed.

The silence continued until he started getting worried."Neeks? Come on Deathboy, you can't just ignore me."

When it lasted more than five minutes, he pulled it open only to find the son of Hades using his formerly clean shirt to wrap his abdomen.

"Let me see."

"No."

Will crossed his arms, frowning. "Nico di Angelo, let me look."

Used to being listened to, he was surprised when the boy put a holey black shirt on and left.

"Are you coming or not?"

This boy was going to be the death of him.

Rachel

A racking headache hit her just as she was sitting down to lunch and she screamed.

Her guards grabbed her arms, protecting her from what would have been a nasty bruise.

 _One Two_

 _Death comes for you_

 _Three four_

 _Rage as never before_

 _Five six_

 _Lives are mixed_

 _Seven eight_

 _Don't let it be too late._

She coughed, blood spilling onto the table as her vision returned to the present.

"Take me to General Chase," she commanded. "And call doctor Solace."

A prophecy had been given.

The first in four years.

Nico

Nico was stuffing his face with free food when two soldiers in gray armor walked up to him, frowning. "Come with us, di Angelo."

"That's 'sir' to you," he snarled, grabbing a last fry. "What's happening."

They ignored him and one had the audacity to wrap his hand around his wrist forcefully.

The son of Hades yanked away forcefully and summoned a skeleton warrior, but just as the two soldiers took battle positions the undead soldier turned to dust and blew away.

The one who had grabbed him, remembered him, turned, and saw him lying on the ground. Without a second glance, he stomped his boot on Nico's face.

"Wakefield! Yang!" Someone shouted, running up. It was the irritating sunspot. "You have orders to treat him with respect! I don't want to see you two near him again. Go!"

Even with the small amount of interaction, Nico was surprised by how angry he could be.

"You okay?" he asked, extending a hand.

He tried to stand up by himself, but couldn't, then took the proffered limb. "Fine."

"You used your shadow powers, didn't you?" he asked, frowning.

His comment earned him a death glare, but he didn't react. "That's not how you get people to trust you. If you were a good fighter then you would let us close then kill us in our sleep."

"I'm shocked a golden boy would think about those kind of tactics!" he replied, a mocking expression on his face.

"'Golden boy' or not, I'm still a warrior. Besides, I could simply make you get sick," he explained. "General Chase wants to see us."

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. She was one of the smartest and most skilled on the Half-blood side.

He ignored the other boy except to watch where he was going.

The leader of the army was sitting in a tent, a girl with red hair and paint-splattered civilian clothes next to her.

"Mr. di Angelo, this is Rachel Dare, our Seer." she announced, nodding to the two empty chairs.

Sulking, Nico sat down. "Why is this important to me?"

"We haven't had a prophecy in four years," she explained. "Until today."

He rolled his eyes. "And I fit in where?"

"You're the only thing that has changed in those four years. Rachel believes that you are the reason it was issued."

A prophecy about him?

The son of Hades felt confused and numb to what she was saying.

It was like he was hearing her through water.

"Could you repeat that, please?" he asked.

She sighed, presumably hating his request. "We believe the prophecy issued is about you. This is your prophecy."

Will nodded, smiling slightly. "Can we hear it?"

General Chase dipped her head and turned to the redhead. "Rachel?"

 _One Two_

 _Death comes for you_

 _Three four_

 _Rage as never before_

 _Five six_

 _Lives are mixed_

 _Seven eight_

 _Don't let it be too late._

Nico's expression soured. "What makes you think it's about me? Because it mentions Death? Rage? Late?"

The seer smirked, an eyebrow raised. "Mixed, actually. You and Will are opposites who are, technically, mixed."

"So it's ours, now what?"

The three of them shrugged and Will tapped his leg. "I have no idea."

"So it doesn't really matter," he announced. "What happens, happens, and this whole 'destiny' stuff just complicates it, right?"

Annabeth shook her head. "They guide our quests and let us know that one is necessary, but in this instance we have no clue what to do."

"You could let me go." he offered, knowing he would be met with blank stairs.

"I'm sure that was a joke," the General said forcefully, giving him a threatening look.

He sighed. "Sure. So, what? Prophecy, unknown quest, huge deal."

"We don't know yet, but we decided you should at least know."

Nico nodded, then got up. "Where's the Pavilion?"

Will

The son of Apollo smiled wryly, and tilted his head towards the tent flap. "Come on."

As they walked, he became acutely aware of the other boy's limp and the fact that one arm was wrapped around his stomach and the other was clenching the side of his tattered jeans.

"Jeez," he groaned, rubbing his neck. "Are you seriously not going to let me take a look at you?"

Nico hurried on silently, grabbing a plate of food and he was forced to run to keep up. "Come on, what is wrong with you? When you're hurt, you should let others take care of you."

He whipped around, holding the tray in one hand. "You don't know Schist about me you filthy mortal!"

"Hey!", Will growled, grabbing his hand to pull him around.

The ground started rumbling and the pavilion ground split open to let a handful of skeletons out as Nico shuffled his tray to one hand and slapped him forcefully. "Don't touch me, peasant! Know your place!"

A bunch of people scooped up their weapons and quickly fought off the undead then turned to the son of Hades, hatred burning in their eyes. "He's our enemy, Solace! He shouldn't be here! Freak!"

He snarled, glaring, before disappearing into the shadows.

"What's going on?" Commander Zhang asked, walking up slowly.

He was a large canadian chinese guy with light skin and black hair who looked tough, but was usually a really soft hearted person.

"You know about Nico di angelo, right?" he asked, sighing.

The other man nodded and he continued, "Well, I noticed he was injured and tried to help him, but he got really angry whenever I brought the subject up. He tried to leave, but I grabbed him and he...Snapped? I don't know, it didn't seem intentional."

"I haven't talked to him yet, but Annabeth is telling the seven that something isn't adding up with that kid," he replied. "If he comes back, keep and eye on him. I'll talk to the others."

"Thanks, Frank," Will announced, nodding to him.


	4. AN

p style="text-align: center;"emTo anybody who cares enough to read this/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI'm sorry I haven't updated anything, but honestly I feel no inspiration and kind of like I'm not a good writer./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI hate to say this, but without people to urge me on, this work has become tedious and depressing./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI'm not asking for much, just leave a comment. Tell me I suck, tell me what you did or didn't like about it, tell me how to fix it./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSorry guys, Logic Out./em/p 


	5. Chapter 4

_Ohmygoooooosh._

 _A Wild Logic has appeared!_

 _That's right non-gender specific pronouns, ya fanfictioner is back!_

 _So I haven't logged on in a while, but I'm here now._

 _Some updates for ya by the way_

 _I now have a Youtube (but I have not yet posted) a Twitter, a Wattpad, and tumblr._

 _Wattpad is the reason I've been englecting you and I'm sorry about that, but I've been working on my own stories there. Message me, follow me. You do you._

 _Also, one last thing._

 _I am genderfluid. This won't affect my stories, but I wanted to tell you all!_

Nico

Nico snarled, looking at the forest surrounding him.

He raised his fist to punch the pine in front of him, but dropped it.

"I hate you!" he yelled at no one, not knowing what to do with his overflowing emotions.

He wanted so hit something or someone, but couldn't.

The son of the Underworld pulled in air, trying not to do anything rash, but couldn't control his feelings.

His scream echoed through the trees as the earth rumbled, skeletons of all kinds rising from the ground.

Sword in hand, he cut down undead almost as fast as he summoned them and became lost in the numbness of battle.

Swordplay had always helped him disappear and it didn't let him down this time.

Will

Groaning, the blonde walked into the woods, looking for his charge.

He felt horrible for letting things get out of hand and trying to guilt trip Nico into something he was clearly against.

He stopped to listen, heard a faint slicing sound to his left, and started walking that way.

"Nico?" Will asked softly. "I'm really sorry about earlier. Are you still mad?..Nico?

Instinctually, he grabbed his dagger to block the oncoming strike.

In front of him was the Ghost king who, before he said anything, had been chopping down skeletons.

Now his attention was on the Son of Apollo and he was face to face with a black sword.

For some reason, he felt like the other boy didn't really see what he was looking at. "Nico?"

The sword moved and tried to jab his stomach, but he stepped back.

Suddenly his opponent was like lightning, trying to take him down, and the undead turned on Will.

"Nico!" he shouted, trying to dodge the strikes, but failing.

The skeletons pushed him down, holding him in place for the final blow and the Ghost king stood above him, his sword posed towards his heart.

He closed his eyes, wincing, as it started moving.

I should have known, he thought.

Suddenly something clanked off to the right and he opened his eyes to see the son of Hades hunched down, staring at him with fear in his eyes.

He got up and put the biggest smile on his face that he could muster then walked over. "Are you alright?"

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief, moving closer to the tree trunk. "I nearly killed you and now you're smiling? And asking me if I'm alright? Really?"

He shrugged. "I know you didn't mean it, otherwise I wouldn't be alive right now. Come on, I bet all this Shadowy stuff can make a guy hungry. That's what my powers do, at least."

This seemed to interest him and he stood up uneasily. "Powers?"

"Yeah," Will replied, offering him a hand. "I can heal people magically. Come see.

Slowly, the Demigod took it, frowning. "Just stay out of my head."

"I swear on the river Styx," he replied, letting warmth flow to his hand until it glowed with power before pushing it towards the other.

He gasped in surprise and when Will let go, he turned around, pressing his hand into his side. "Th- Thank you."

"No problem."

The two boys smiled at each other awkwardly before he hung his head. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," he laughed. "You're fine. I know you didn't mean to. Say, did anyone ever teach you to control your powers."

He looked away and the son of Apollo mentally cursed. "Alright, new deal. I won't ask questions and you won't freak out."

"I can try," he replied dryly. "Come on, Golden boy."

He smirked lightly, and nodded towards the way he had come. "I'll bring you some food. Anything in particular?"

"No."


	6. Wattpad

Magical Squigg

I would have pmed you, but you don't have an account.

here's the link

More words


	7. ANother

p style="text-align: center;"emSo a bit of news for anyone who doesn't know, but I'm a transmale and I recently came out to my parents. For more info you can click a link and hop on over to another site/em/p 


End file.
